Lost Love Story
by Kokoryu
Summary: He loved her but he held back... NejiSakuSasu love triangle. R&R!
1. Nothing ever changes

Authors note:

Yeah it's me, Kimiko, or now actually it's Kai. Since some of you requested the 10 chaptered version, here it is. I'm not gonna go all psycho on y'all, so yeah, just go on and read. I am feeling like shi# right now so don't complain that this isn't what you like. Get it? Got it? Good. Sorry I'm being so mean! Enjoy! This story is the one I'm most having fun writing about...tell me if you can see the difference. This is when Neji is 21 and Sakura and the rookie nine are 20.

**Warning: **There is an OC in this story, hehehe, first time writing a story with an OC.

Disclaimer-No I don't own **Naruto**.

**IMPORTANT!!!** What is a beta? I really don't know what a beta is! Please contact me to explain what it is.**

* * *

**

**Lost Love Story**

_Pt.1_

**Interrogation**

_I know this really isn't you_

_I know your heart is somewhere else_

_And I'll do anything I can_

_To help you break out of this spell_

_I see you following your crowd_

_And I know your trying to fit in_

_But if you're gonna find yourself _

_You gotta start from deep, deep within_

_Hold on to what you believe..._

Never far behind-Aly and Aj

* * *

An orange hue was heavily spilt across the cerulean sky as the sun began to slowly set. Beautiful. That's what she thought it was, completely breathtaking. A sense of reassurance surged through her body as she knew that tomorrow would be a day to start anew. But to those around her, those who she called her friends, were too caught up in life to notice that even with their abilities, their days were limited. 'Live life to it's fullest', she would say every now and then, but instead of listening, those who surround her, pay no mind. Sad really, one day they will regret their actions, their world was already filled with hypocrites and martyrs. Do they really need twelve more? The answer to that question was surely a 'no'. But hey, who was to make the rules in life? No one knows. 

Her eyelids seemed to get heavier by the second, but she had to finish this. It was her only way out of the dangerous, traitor-filled world she lived in. She looked over her work and gave a contented smile, her diary, a pink and green plaid journal, was her most trusted friend. Despite Ino and Naruto, there was only room enough for two annoying, loud-mouthed blonds, so she kept all her thoughts in here. _'Blond, tch'_, it's not that she wanted blond as a hair color. Her hair suited her perfectly. Pink was such a cute color, it certainly did bring out her green eyes. She re-read over her passages, checking for any spelling errors:

Dear Diary,

Omigosh, Neji asked me out! I said yes. Yes! Yes! Yes! It took him long enough, I waited for two weeks tying to look pretty for him. Ha, I even trained for days with him, trying to impress him with my admirable skills. Although I did accidentally break one of his ribs when he mentioned something about being weak. Of course I healed him after that, but I did make him do fifty push ups first. You should have seen him! Hehehe, mighty Hyuuga my ass! No offense to his clan.

Anyway, we're going to go to this really fancy place called_ 'Le Croissant De Luna'_, it's supposed to be French or something. The offer wasn't exactly romantic, he just told me to go out with him, like an order Uh, I've been waiting for this for years. Finally a date with the respected Hyuuga. I've been on tons of dates but I haven't been on one with Neji...or Sasuke for the matter.

Speaking of the devil, we haven't had a trace in weeks and it's really starting to bum me out. To tell the truth, I miss him. I wonder what he's doing right now, probably with some sound girl or training himself to death. It's been around four years since I've seen him, and our last encounter certainly wasn't the best. Sai and Yamato were with us at the time, I nearly blew my top when he threatened to kill Naruto by poking his eye out.

It's been seven years since he left and all he can show us is his super speed and eye poking abilities! He looked pretty much the same, his chest was much more broad and chiseled and his jaw line and most of his face were matured, but other than that, he looked like the old Sasuke, which to me was pretty unappealing.

I'm sleepy...I think this should be it for now, until next time!

Love, Sakura

She closed her book with a soft thump and placed it in one of her color coordinated drawers. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms over her head, reaching for her lamp, she hastily turned it off with a click and soon found herself consumed in a case of snoring heaven.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

A figure with menacing black eyes dotted with red pools watched her intently. A smirk stretched over his face as he slowly crept into her room. His body hovered over her lithe form as one of his cold hands caressed her face. Such beauty, he thought. She sure had filled out rather nicely, he noticed the two obvious lumps on her chest. He estimated her to be at least a C or a very large B. Her face still held it's innocence and playfulness, the very things that attracted him to her. He would never let anyone know of his undying infatuation. But does she still love him as she claimed to be seven years ago? He smiled at the thought, of course she still does! She couldn't possibly have moved on, could she?

His eyes lingered on her face, then to her chest and then finally to the place she had placed her diary. He heard a creak as he opened the softly colored drawer, then reached out anxiously at the plaid book. He flipped through numerous pages and found her current entry. Reading over the words as if his life depended on it, he checked thoroughly for any passages about him. He found his wish had come true, but unfortunately a certain Hyuuga had to be involved. He read about her excitement for their date and his hand was shaking in anger, how could have this happened? That petty Hyuuga was courting his flower? He thought not!

He read on and reached a sentence that nearly shook his world, _'He looked pretty much the same, his chest was much more broad and chiseled and his jaw line and most of his face were matured, but other than that, he looked like the old Sasuke, which to me, was pretty unappealing.' _

He was unappealing? All his life he had been fawned over by crazy fan girls and never had he been insulted by a girl. It hurt more to know that it came from Sakura, the sweet, innocent girl that stood by his side through thick and thin. His cold hands had placed the book to it's proper belonging, careful not to wake up the sleeping kunoichi beside him. She was joking right? Seven years he was gone and she's dating that stupid Hyuuga? Not if he could help it. His form had overtaken the darkness and as soon as he was there, he was gone in a snap. The leaves on the tree outside of the window rustled in the wind, the branches shook tremendously and all there was, was the hooting of the owls in the tree.

**oooooOOOOooooo**

She took her steps slow and easy with careful caution as she made her way down the halls of the hokage tower. She passed several windows before stopping at the red door. There seemed to be angry voices on the other side, a deep but feminine voice against a voice sounding deep and husky. She pressed her ear to the door, narrowing her senses to get a clue on what is happening.

_"She can't do this!" The feminine voice exclaimed, "She cannot go into that room with him." _

"_But she is the second best of the best, of course, I am first." there was a pregnant pause, "It is her duty to Konoha."_

_"Her duty? Her duty is to protect konoha!" there was a bang, followed by sounds of crackling wood. "I will not let my student step into a room with that monster!"_

_"She is on the same team as the Kyuubi," said the masculine voice, "I think she can handle monsters just fine!" He said, almost chuckling._

_"No is a no Shune!"_

Shune was in there?

He was one of the elite interrogators of Konoha, what could possibly be so serious that he dare raise his voice to the hokage? She pushed the door slowly with her palms, and her eyes met with angry yet sad amber and dark piercing green, much too similar to her emerald ones.

There stood Shune, a rival and friend, his tall muscular body leaning against the wall. He was clearly unhappy. His black hair framed his face as he turned his head to face her. The facial expression soon changed after he saw her, "Sakura-san," he said with a big smile, "Please take a seat." He pulled a chair and set it in front of her. Sakura had noticed the gaping hole in Tsunade's desk when she came in a few moments ago.

She obeyed obediently and took her seat.

Shune took a deep breath, "Sakura, we need you to interrogate someone."

She tilted her head to the side, "That's it? That's why you called me here?" Sakura tapped her foot lightly on the pastel colored floor.

Tsunade placed two fingers on her temple and closed her eyes, deciding how she would break the news to her student. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news," she said while opening her eyes, "But, Sakura,"she stopped again, "Sasuke is back."

Sakura's breathing turned hard. Flashbacks of when he left flooded her brain, it angered her a lot, but then something just hit her like a ton of bricks. He was back!...and they were supposed to be happy right? No signs of happiness were apparent on her shishou's face.

Reality finally took hold of Sakura as she jumped up in joy. "Omigosh! He's back?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, unfortunately." Her master answered, showing obvious distaste of the conversation.

Sakura's face fell at her words._ "Why weren't they happy? I thought that was what Konoha wanted." _Her face scrunched up in confusion, so that's why they called her here? No, there must be more than that to this. She abruptly stood up, "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, walking closer to the damaged desk, "I thought that we wanted him back? This is a good thing, isn't it?" She stared at her master, waiting for her to answer. "Why aren't you guys happy?"

"We are," Interjected Shune, "Sakura, you will be the one to interrogate him."

The ends of her eyebrows met, "I don't understand."

The raven-haired boy sighed irritably, "You need to get answers from him." Her looked directly at her face, "And you have to be cruel, last time I let you off for being nice, but we are dealing with something, rather someone serious." He accounted.

"This is Sasuke, I think I can handle him."

"Will you let your feelings get in the way?"

"Never." She countered. Her heart gave up on him long ago, no way can he steal it back just appearing in Konoha. "When do I start?"

"Right now."

* * *

The chair felt cold under his body as he waited his fate to be decided. 

The door flew open and a strange woman with blue eyes and blonde hair came in, smiling widely. "Sasuke-kun! Your back!" She practically yelled in his ear. The woman ran to him and plopped down on his lap, " Soooo, did you miss me?"

"No."

She still continued to smile, "Don't you remember me? It's Ino!"

"You're the interrogator?" He asked nonchalantly, ignoring her question.

He watched her carefully as she tried to answer him. "No, Sakura is." She paused and looked directly at the door, "She just has to fix some problems."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "What kind of problems?" Why was he asking? He did not care what she did in her life.

A smile crept on Ino's pretty features, "Well, If you must know," She bent her head down to his ears, "She had a date with the ice cold Hyuuga, but she canceled it because you just had to show up! Neji was pretty disappointed to hear that, but it's not like it's gonna make a difference. I mean, every time I see forehead, she's always with him!" she chided.

His face kept it's impassive look. He wasn't entirely excited about Sakura dating his rival but, his goal was to make her come back to him. No way was he going to chase her, so he'd just act as if it were nothing. "You seem pretty excited for her." He mused.

She still had that same smile on her face, "Well duh! She's my friend, besides, she really likes Neji and vice-versa." She looked to wards the door again. "Everyone's been so excited for her, it was so obvious that Neji had a huge crush on her, So Hokage-sama sent them on a date-aherm-I mean mission!" She was quick to fix her slip up. "It was pretty funny too, they had to act like they were married and had to take care of this kid!"

She stopped her rant about the couple and looked at him curiously, then got up and crossed her arms, "Why didn't you stop me? Back when we were kids, you usually stopped me from talking if it weren't important." A frown marred her face, "Do you love Sakura? It's just a random thought but, if you ever break her heart and interfere with her and Neji," A dark glint sparkled in her eyes, "I will make sure Shika-kun will trap you in his Kagemane and have Hinata Juuken you to a pulp!"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, "Che, I could care less what she does."

Ino smiled brightly and skipped to wards the door, but she turned her head to face him before she opened the door, "Good, let's keep it that way, ok?"

He didn't answer her.

Just as Ino left, the door creaked open and Sakura, in all her beautiful glory, walked casually into the room, clipboard in hand.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama."

"Hn."

"I can see that your very excited to see me," She gave a dry laugh, "Well then, lets get this over with, shall we?"

Her eyes hovered over his bare body, chiseled and toned to perfection. He was every womans dream, but not this one. "Like what you see?" His baritone voice rang, she quickly averted her eyes until they settled on his face.

Clearing her throat, she quickly muttered an apology to him. Business was business, it was time for her to ask the serious questions, "Where is Orochimaru?" Such an open question, but she just wanted the answers and nothing more.

"How am I supposed to know?" He sneered.

She looked at him and tapped her pen on the clip board impatiently, "I haven't got all day, Uchiha. Just give me the answers and I'll leave." It wasn't all true but she wanted this done and done immediately.

"I told you, I don't know where he is."

"You expect me to believe that?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, "You were the one who came to him and asked him for help. So just tell me where your little master is ok?" Her patience was running out.

He scoffed and laughed at her childishness, "You really are annoying."

A slap was heard throughout the bare room, "Shut up and answer the damn questions!" She didn't know why she was acting this way, but those words had a bittersweet meaning for her.

"What's the matter? Can't wait to run to your little Hyuuga boyfriend?" He asked with malice in his voice, "I bet you can't wait to cuddle up with him." He went on, every word dripping with disdain.

"That's personal information!" She shouted, stepping closer to him and kneeling down so that they were looking each other eye to eye, "Listen, Uchiha-_sama, _I hate being here as much as you do, so can we just get this over with?"

"No."

Air puffed out of her nostrils, then slowly but surely her hand was raised up in the air and met with his face. His big hand coming up to rub it as if on instinct. "Why? Even now, as we are older you still manage to make me miserable!" She abruptly stood up and threw the clipboard to the clammy floor. "Is there a particular reason Mr. Uchiha? Why now? Why did you have to return?"

Her forest green eyes roved his impassive face, "Sasuke, please, tell me why. Why do you act like you hate me?" Her eyes fell on the floor, "We were teammates once, you were my friend for a while...", She turned around and walked slowly to the door. "This is useless, you win Uchiha. I give up."

He watched her leave without any remorse, or at least no remorse that he could admit. "Give up so soon Sakura? Weak little girl...", He spat out.

One lone tear drop rolled down her cheek, somethings never changed.

* * *

Boohoo! This is such crap!

Why can't I write?

Why am I having trouble?

Please review...

Piece of crap...God I hate my writing style!

Review...Sorry for the late update.


	2. Can I fix it?

Authors Note:

Wuzzup peoples? I'm back and in action! I kinda changed the story plot a little, so be prepared. I'm just kidding! This is the second chapter of Lost Love Story, enjoi! By the way, if you haven't read my other stories like With You and Expressions, go on and read read read! Sorry for my rant, hehehe. Anywayz, leave lots of reviews for me to enjoy!

**Lost Love Story**

_Pt.2_

_I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_and I hate that I love you so..._

'Hate How Much I Love You' by Rihanna ft.Ne-Yo

* * *

------ 

---

-----

---

------

---

------

---

------

---

------

---

------

---

-------

---

------

---

------

**Lost Love Story**

**---**

**-------**

**---**

**-------**

**---**

**-------**

**---**

**-------**

**---**

**------**

**---**

**------**

**---**

He couldn't stand the cold.

In fact, he hated it. It reminded him of the night _he_ killed them. For what purpose? To test his damn strength! He killed his parents to test his strength. The two people who gave life to him. His own flesh and blood. Gone...because of him. And he's out there somewhere, getting stronger by the day, training and killing. For what purpose? To make him miserable.

His parents were dead...nonliving under the soil of Konoha.

The sound of a door clicking came to his mind, then he saw another blonde woman, this time, with curves. It was Tsunade, she had a glazed look in her eyes, something akin to anger, "Uchiha Sasuke, since your previous interrogator had plans to go to, I will fill in for her." Her feminine voice bellowed. Her eyes drifted to him, "Now, let's start with something easy.

Why exactly did you come back Uchiha?"

He looked at her and gave a gruff huff, "Why not? Why can't come back?" He countered.

She looked down at him with disgust, "Your master isn't dead yet, you left us for him and you hurt so many people..." She trailed off.

Sasuke gave her a smirk, "Really? Like who?"

Her fist connected with his jaw. If it weren't for the bindings that bound him to the chair, he would have countered back immediately. "Sakura! Remember her? Pink hair and green eyes? She used to love you! Doesn't ring a bell?" The godaime furiously yelled.

He scoffed, "Like I care."

Her eyes flashed a dangerous white, "Like hell you care! Uchiha, if you don't tell me why you came back at a time like this, I'll-"

"Shishou..." A frail voice stopped her.

They both turned their heads to Sakura standing in front of the door, bearing a tear stained face, "Shishou, may I talk to Sasuke alone please?"

Tsunade glared at the Uchiha before leaving the room.

------

---

------

---

"Sasuke..." A hint of sadness was in her voice, shaken by the coldness of Sasuke facade. She walked towards him slowly and stopped directly in front of him, she took a deep breath and unlocked Sasuke's chains, not caring what he would do to her. "Let's start over...please."

He stood up and let the chains fall to the ground, then looked at Sakura with menacing red eyes. A sick smile resided on his face causing chills to run through Sakura's spine. His arms took her shoulders possesively and let them rest for awhile before sqeezing them so hard that tears began to run down her pale cheeks. She sobbed and and her small frame racked with pain, her mind was screaming at her to push him off and punch him in the gut.

She bent her head down so that it could rest on his broad chest, "Sasuke...," she sobbed as he put more pressure on his sqeeezes, "Stop, please...you're hurting me."

He let go, "Have I ever hurt you before, Sakura?" He whispered, inhaling the scent of her hair. When she didn't answer, Sasuke had to ask again, "Have I?" He asked, this time with more force.

"Yes."

"How?"

She lifted her head up from his chest and looked into his regular obsidian eyes, "I..." she paused, "My heart."She placed a balled up fist to the place her heart should have been.

He couldn't exactly understand what she was trying to say, "What?" He asked, confused by her cryptic answer.

She exhaled and closed her eyes once more, "My heart." She said again, "You broke my heart." She gave him a sad smile, "When we were genin."

Now he understood what she was trying to say, but could she blame him? If Itachi ever found out of his romantic involvement with the pink haired medic nin, he would have killed her right on the spot.

"Is there a way I can fix it?" He asked almost innocently.

She shook her head and smiled at him to reassure him that she was ok, "No, no you can't Sasuke. It was a long time ago."

So was that it? Was this her way of saying she gave up on him long ago? Does this mean she did not love him anymore?

"Sakura, do you still love me?" He asked in a baritone voice.

Her breath was caught in her throat, she couldn't answer the question. She just couldn't! She was afraid that if she answered that question, she would fall into that same spell that she did years ago.

So...

she did what was...

the easiest...

for her...

to...

do...

she...

ran...

she ran away from him...

she ran away from _love_.

------

---

------

---

------

---

------

---

------

---

------

---

-------

---

-------

"Sakura, wait I-" But she left and closed the door before he could finish.

This time, he really did screw up.

He chased her away...again.

Why?

Because...

he...

was...

selfish.

------

---

------

---

-------

(Gasp) I updated? LOL Thank you all supporters! Sorry for the late update!

Next time I will make it longer, like 4000+ words! Promise!

Micktionary (Mickie and Dictionary)

CooCoobananas! Omigosh, who here watches Degrassi? Isn't Manny like the best?

Well, gotta go do my homework! Sixth grade isn't exactly doing wonders for me...

but I still amnage to get a 90.8 average for math! And I got a lot of 100's in english! And they're advance classes!

Yay me!

Come on, press that little blue button down there.

1...2...3...PRESS!


End file.
